


一支舞

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Learning German, Let’s dial back to Autumn 2015 before all the shitstorm hit, M/M, Roberta Flack's song, Slow Dancing, it's written ages ago, prepwork for Berlin Station
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，十月的纽约，多是晴空朗日，今天却飘来一阵愁云。Richard在饭厅桌上摊开一本德语大辞典还有德语老师留下的作业，一边嚼着粗粝的日耳曼语，一边念念有词。





	一支舞

BGM：[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack](https://open.spotify.com/track/0SxFyA4FqmEQqZVuAlg8lf?si=6JwNVJ3pQjGuEsoMoCWtlA)

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，十月的纽约，多是晴空朗日，今天却飘来一阵愁云。Richard在饭厅桌上摊开一本德语大辞典还有德语老师留下的作业，一边嚼着粗粝的日耳曼语，一边念念有词：

“Stasi，Staatssicherheitsdienst的简称，前东德国家安全部······”

Lee抱着laptop陷在沙发里，时不时向电脑里敲几个字，搜罗资料，脚边散落着新剧本和几页笔记。他抬眼望了望戴着老花镜的Richard，爱人已跟德语苦战了一个下午，眉头也没见松开，估计被繁复的语法带沟里去了。断断续续的陌生语言好像渐渐围成一堵墙，把Richard与外界隔开。同是日耳曼语系，怎么德语听起来就像磨刀子，一刀一刀碾在他心上。噢他不是矫情，毕竟Richard要在柏林拍五个月的戏，小半年的分飞燕，虽然这种日子已经习惯了，但是离别总会不舍。

“Zersetzung？”

“哈尼，要不要听首歌休息下？”

Richard抬头看见Lee充满期待的小眼神，紧皱的眉头自然展开，那堵无形的围墙也消失殆尽。他嘴角刚弯起一个弧度，便听见laptop传来一阵舒缓的前奏：

The first time ever I saw your face

第一次窥见你的容颜

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

还以为是阳光灿烂在你的眼眸

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

月儿和繁星便是你赐予黑夜的礼物

To the dark and the endless skies, my love

浩瀚的天际填补我心中的空白

“你知道，我接的新戏，演个当律师的主角。里面还要伴着这首歌跳舞，”Lee走到饭厅，牵起他的双手，把Richard拉起身，“你学了那么久好歹也要挪一下屁股，过来陪我练一下呗。”

“想请我跳舞就直接说嘛，Mr Pace。”Richard忍不住要逗他，尽管脑子里还是乱糟糟的一团德语浆糊。

“啧，”Lee拍了一下Richard的大屁股，顺势扶上他的腰，另一边握住他的手，“就你话多，老家伙。”

Richard真的累了，脚下随着Lee慢慢挪着舞步，头不禁靠上Lee的肩头。Roberta Flack的The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face，70年代的老曲子，小时候父母也伴着这首曲子跳过舞，圣诞假期的某个晚上，收音机里汩汩流出这首歌，母亲笑着拉起沙发上的父亲，在客厅里就跳起了舞，他和哥哥在一旁看着，不曾想过有一天也能尝到这般甜蜜。

耳边传来一阵胸腔共鸣，Lee轻轻唱着：

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth

第一次亲吻你的唇

I felt the earth move in my hands

感觉整个大地都在颤动

Richard扑哧笑了，“有点走调哦。”

Lee狠狠剜了他一眼，“蓝调歌手Mr Armitage劳烦您来。”

Richard抬起脸，碧蓝色的眼睛直视着棕褐色的眼眸，目光灼灼。他薄唇一张，醇厚的嗓音悠悠飘来：

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

像是被囚困的鸟儿那颗颤抖的心

That was there at my command, my love

此情此景 我决定将一切交付于你

And the first time ever I lay with you

第一次睡在你的身旁

I felt your heart so close to mine

感觉我们的心紧紧贴合

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

我知道我们的欢笑声语会充斥整个大地

And last till the end of time, my love

对你的爱抒写永恒

······· 

一曲终了，Lee听得有点痴了，半晌才回过神来，“怎么唱得这么熟？”

Richard打算忽略话末的小小揣测和醋意，一把拉近Lee毛茸茸的脸庞，迫不及待地吻上那樱色的唇，舌头扫荡口腔，相互交缠，一如他本人所说，尼龙搭扣一旦缠上就难舍难分。

“嗯，嗯，哼，”Lee一时有点窒息，双颊绯红，Richard才放过他微肿的嘴唇。

“你还，还没回答我呢。”

“真拗不过你，大宝贝儿，”Richard对Lee的探究精神有点无可奈何，“小时候我爸妈常伴着这首歌跳舞，当然熟了。那时就在想，以后能不能找个跟我妈一样漂亮可爱的人过一辈子，把他挽在臂弯里，慢慢跳舞。”

“然后呢？”

“结果我看到一双棕褐色的明亮眼睛，不，那时候戴了冰灰色美瞳，笑起来眼睫毛还扑闪扑闪的，粗粗的眉毛弯成两撇八字胡，提眉的妆都要笑崩了。”

“喂！”

“然后我就陷进那两颗星辰里了，它们可比星星还要明媚撩人。第一次看见那人的脸，还以为是看到了阿波罗，惊艳得不敢直视，却挪不开目光。可是跟他跳舞的时候却是他把我挽在臂弯里。”

“啊，Mr Armitage，没长到六尺四这辈子就别想了。”

“啊，走音王Mr Pace，要我教你这首歌就别想了。”

“你···”Lee重重锤上Richard的肩膀，“哼，那你就甭想我唱给你听了。”

“好好好，我教，我教，行了吧。”

于是，那个秋雨淋漓的午后，Richard的德语课换成了音乐课，最后教着教着又鬼使神差地唱到床上去了，只留那个悠扬多情的女声空空回荡。


End file.
